Let Us Dance
by Leahdyre
Summary: Eiliana has dreamt of elves since she was eight years old. Now 9 years later her dreams are becoming more and more strange. Her destiny is almost upon her and the fate of the whole Empire may rest in her hands. The blood moon is rising, beware!  Post IC
1. Prologue

_**Let us dance in the sun, wearing wild flowers in our hair - Susan Polis Shutz**_

**Prologue: **

Eiliana emerged from the shadows of the forest into a large clearing of soft green grass. Clusters of blue loivissa and black morning glory pushed up from the ground, whilst a giant canopy of liani vine hung from the crumbling roof of an ancient hall. It was a mysterious, magical place, haunting in it's quiet beauty and elegance.

_Tialdari Hall, _a voice in her head said. She had been here before, laughing and dancing with the fair folk. The ruins were empty now, no sign of their presence remained. A full moon shone clearly, casting a pale white light on the scene before her. The wind danced quietly amongst the branches overhead and a peaceful calm settled upon her. _This is a good place, _she thought.

A whisper of movement in the corner of her eye and suddenly she was no longer alone. A spark of panic flared up inside her, but it was soon extinguished when she saw who it was.

It was him.

Of course it was him, he always came to her. His black hair almost blue under the light of the moon. His soulfull jade eyes burning with an eery light. He was unaturally beautiful and he moved with the grace of a wolf stalking it's prey. He didn't speak, just took her hand in his and lead her to a clearing in the middle of the ruins. He held her close and hummed a soft tune as they danced under the stars.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Just A Girl

**Terms**

**AG - After the death of Galbatorix**

**BG - Before the death of Galbatorix**

**Pronuctiation**

**Caelsah - Cael-Sar (Cael ryhmes with pale)**

**Cali- Caa-Lee**

**Eilianna - Ill-Eee-Ar-Nah**

**Firean - Fear-Ian**

**Kithir - Kith-Ear**

**Korryl - Kor-Ill **

**Myal - My-Al**

**Nddare - Nid-Air**

**Rhysah - Ree-sar**

**Syaero - Si-Air-O**

**Chapter 1: I'm Just A Girl**

**50 Years AG (2 Weeks Until The Blood Moon)**

The Blood Moon festival was upon them. It was a time when the nights were crisp and clear, a time of merriment and necessity attended by many-evident by the multitude of gaily coloured tents dotting the open area between the forest and the keep. Brilliant multihued pennants fluttered in the warm breeze. The festival would end in two weeks time, when The Blood Moon had risen.

Surrounded by more people than she could count, Eilianna could not ignore the the uneasy feeling in her belly. It had rested there all day, growing stronger with the rising moon. The waxing crescent mocking her as she starred up at the sky.

Eilianna sighed before moving away from the crowd attending this evenings events. An unsettling gloom cloaking her like a dark, sufocating shroud.

"Going somewhere?"

An arm drapped across her shoulders slowed her departure. She knew by this simple act, which of her two brothers sought to prevent her from leaving.

Her eldest brother Firean would not have taken the time to aproach her. With so many visitors in the city, he was far to busy keeping the rable in check.

Korryl was the younger and more free spirited than his older sibling. He and Eilianna sharred a rebelious trait but he was still almost three years older than his little sister and much, much taller than her.

Eilianna lowered her shoulder and sidestepped Korryl's touch. "Yes. I am. It's been a long day and I have a headache. Perhaps if I retire to my chambers, the throbbing will cease." A small white lie to hasten her departure. Korryl no doubt was up to some sort of mischief and though any other night this would have amused her, tonight she just needed to be alone.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side, bringing her escape to a halt. "I'm glad to see you can still lie to me with such a straight face."

Eilianna smiled up at him. "Well I did learn from the best."

His eyes widened briefly before his lips turned up in an impish grin. "I guess you did." He released her wrist to run a hand through his short dark blonde hair. "Perhaps it is now time for you to stop taking lessons from me. After all, you are a girl."

"Girl?" Eilianna's temper sprang to life at his innocent statment. Her blood ran hot and her heart beat quickened. She had not been a _girl _for many years. It was doubtful that any male outside of her family would mistake the roundness of her hips and the fullness of her chest for that of a girl.

Korryl looked her from top to bottom, taking in the beautiful young lady before him. A frown creased his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "No. You are no longer a girl are you?" He sounded suprised. "Since when did you turn into a woman?"

His sudden realization of the obvious banished her anger. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it happened just last week." Teasing Korryl was an easy way to lift her mood.

He ignored her remark and released a sigh. "Why are you still unwed?"

Laughter burst forth from her lips and shook her whole body. She took a breath, shook her head and gestured towards the crowd asking, "And just who,amongst the many, do you think father would find a suitable match? Who amongst them would he find worthy of my hand in marriage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I am his precious daughter, none of them will be good enough in his eyes. I shall be a maiden forever."

Korryl stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me of this?"

"I saw no need to bother you with something so hopeless."

"I shall talk to father, it may not help, but I promise to try."

Korryl would try his damndest, she was sure. But no one would move her father in this. He was a very stubborn, overprotective old man. Still she loved him, even if he smothered her at times. She resumed her escape to the keep. Her journey was uneventful in an annoying sort of way.

She traveled the short way alone. Her maids too busy helping with the festival to attend her. A blessing in her eyes. It was rather enjoyable to have the freedom to do as she wished without every step being watched.

Although,if her father Nddare or her mother Rhysah discovered her outside of the keep without a maid or a guard, Eilianna's ears would burn from the sound tongue lashing they would undoubtedly give her.

Both of them acted like she was some precious treasure that needed protecting at all costs. But as she had mentioned to Korryl before, she was no longer a child and she wished they would stop treating her like one. She longed to run away and find the man in her dreams. Her family would be horrified, worse they'd be ashamed to know what was running through her head. Was it normal to seek out the make believe world of her mind. Maybe they were not so wrong to think of her as still a child, for only children believed that their dreams were achievable.

Now her head truely did ache. All of this thinking, wondering and longing for something she couldn't have would soon drive her to madness. She feared for her sanity.

Before turning in for the night she detored towards the family's private sitting area. Maybe a brief visit with her nephews would take her mind off things.

"So who do you believe to be suitable for Eilianna? For I'm am out of ideas." Her eldest brothers wife Cali's voice drifted out of the chamber.

Eilianna come to a halt just outside the archway. She ducked out of sight and pressed tightly against the wall, listening to her sister-by-marriage discuss her future.

"I thought Lord Syaero's son looked promising," her mother offered.

Eilianna bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing aloud. Syaero's son? Over her dead body would they convince her to marry that pompous ass.

"Myal?" Cali snorted loudly before crushing that little suggestion. "Myal hasn't the wit or strength to protect his own pretty little face let alone your daughters. Beside I believe it is not the son who is hoping to win little Lanni's hand, but the father."

Lord Syaero was looking to marry her, well that was news to Eilianna. She'd never even considered him to be husband material, he had more than two and five years on her. Gods he was old enough to be her father, he was even a close aquaintance of her fathers. Syaero indeed, not in her lifetime! She'd heard enough, physically shaking herself, she backed away from the chamber silently, the overheard conversation running circles in her mind. Bad enough that they were discussing her like a prize, but hearing their suggestions on who she should marry was disturbing. Did they really have no one better in mind than Myal?

She gave a heartfelt sigh before heading below stairs. Once again feeling restless she bypassed the great hall, where a feast was in full swing, her father was sure to be presiding over the festivities as the King of Surda. To the right of the hall a small servants passage lead to the courtyard outside. The nights events were ongoing, humans, dwarves and urgals alike mingled in joyous harmony. Since the fall of Galbatorix almost fifty years ago, The Empire was once again a peaceful land and many of the bad feelings between the races had been extiguished. A few still mumbled and grumbled about each other but fighting between them had long since become a thing of the past.

The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. A fine night, perhaps she might forget the nagging unease that was once again clawing at her belly.

"And what do you think you're doing wandering about alone at this time of night young lady?" Came a stern voice to her left. Eilianna nearly jumped out of her skin before she realised just who it was that was addressing her. Angela. She had a knack of sneaking up on her when she least expected it.

"Gods above, it's only you. I thought for a second that you were one of my brothers."

"Are you saying that I sound like a man, dear Lanni? I must do something about that, it would be quite embarrasing to look like a woman and sound like a man don't you think?" The herbalist cocked an eyebrow and gave her a wicked smile. "But that was a sorry diversion from my original question Little Bird."

Eilianna took a steadying breath, hearing the sound of her familiar childhood nickname helped to sooth her feathery nerves. "I am just taking a walk, no need to sound the alarm. Besides are you not walking with me, I do not consider myself to be alone." she said in a less shrill tone.

"Ah, Little Bird, do not confuse me with your wit. It is scary to find you as smooth tongued as your michievous brother." She slipped her arm about Eilianna's shoulder and steered her in the direction of a suckling pig roasting on an open spit. "Winter's on the way you know, time to get some padding on those little bones of yours." Eilianna chuckled at the older womans comment and agreed with the idea of getting something to eat. She had missed lunch due to her uneasy stomach but now all thoughts fled her mind as the succulent aroma reached her nose.

"Just you wait here and I'll bring you back something full of fat." Angela smiled as she made her way through the cue to the front and began to converse with the attending cook. much to the dissatisfaction of the hungry masses behind her. Eilianna bit back a chuckle as an old man glared at her, as if to say 'It's not funny' grumbling to himself he turned back to the cue.

Eilianna's stomach growled in anticipation. Angela finally turned away from the stall with two bulky parcels in her arms. Eilianna could see the grease seeping through the fabric. Halfway to her she stopped. Her eyes grew large and she opened her mouth. She saw her lips move, but with all the other noise, couldn't hear her words.

Eilianna took a step towards her. At the same instant she heard, "There she is." Before she could react a hand clamped over her mouth, choking off her scream. Another laced around her neck, jerking her backward into the shadows.

The last thing she saw before darkness fell, was Angela pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to save her. But it was too late, she'd never get past all those people in time.

**AN: There we go, a little short and later than promised, but better than nothing at all right? Oh and if you're wondering Nddare is now King of Surda, Orrin had a son about a year after the death of Galbatorix and when Orrin died Nddare inherited the throne. So Eilianna is actually the Princess of Surda. Hope you guys like it so far, I've already started Chapter two which will be a flash back of how Angela came to be involved in this story :) **

**Cronstructive reviews are welcome!**

**P.S. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Written In The Stars

**Chapter 2: Written In The Stars**

**32 Years AG (The Hadarac Desert)**

It is a rare occurance to see a woman alone in The Hadarac Desert. Even more bizzar to see the said woman appear to be quite content to sit under the blazing heat of the sun, knitting a long woolen scarf. This was, however, a completely normal occurance for Angela. In the long years since the decline of Galbatorix, Angela had taken to wandering the lands of Alagaësia in search of something more. The land was too peaceful for her taste, too dull.

Angela sighed and put her knitting to the side, reaching for the water skin on her hip. She took a large swig and then sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She looked to the east and muttered something under her breath. There approaching in his animal form, was Solembum, back from a sucessful hunt. With a small lizzard clamped between his teeth he wandered up to the place were the herbalist was seated. Dropping the lizzard in front of her he crept into the tent behind them. Five minutes later her emerged from the shade in his raggedy boy form and sat besides her. He began to methodicaly skin and gut the lizzard with a small knife.

"Not a bad colour, yellow, should be quite juicy." Angela said, looking upon the innards of the lizzard as Solembum placed them onto a smooth stone disk in front of them.

"Yes well, I'll have to wait and see. Be quick this time, I'm hungry from searching the entire dessert for it." grumbled Solembum as he completed the gutting process.

"It's not my fault that the last one you brought me was a terrible shade of green and of absolutley no use to me whatsoever. Oh, and I'm sure you didn't search the entire desert. You weren't gone for that long." She replied whilst massaging the inards with her fingertips. "Now hush, I'd like to get some results this time."

The werecat looked on as Angela muttered several phrases in the aicient language. After about an hour she muttered a long phrase and jerked her head to the side as if listening intently. "That's it, if finally got it." she said under her breath. She said the phrase again louder this time and her head snapped straight up. She opened her eyes which were now clouded with a milky film.

"Hope and despair combined as one,

a child born under the burning sun.

War and strife cause pain and grief,

look for the light that lies beneath.

In Surda you will find salvation,

a royal girl born to the nation.

The fate of the empire in her hands,

her love for him unites the lands."

Solembum sat quietly listening to the eery prophecy's coming from the witch's mouth. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before. Angela had a habbit of trying to predict the future. And although most of the time her prophecy's tended to be unclear and difficult to understand; she spoke a rare few that were clear and distinct, these tended to be of vital importance. This was one of those rare times. Angela had been searching for something important and the phrase 'War and strife cause pain and grief' seemed to be exactly what she had been looking for.

A grim smile graced her face as she pulled out of the trance. "Well my dear, it looks like this place is about to get a rude awakening."

"Sure, war and strife, it's not as if that hasn't happened before." Solembum yawned widley showing off his sharp little teeth. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, obviously we jump right in and save them all with some quirky advice." Angela joked and nudged him with her elbow.

"Again." He replied scowling at her as he smoothed down his rags.

"Yes, again. What happens next is bound to be more exciting than the last thirty two years." she clapped her hands gleefully. "Next stop Surda, we've got to find this royal child and make sure she's kept safe."

"Wonderful. Can I at least eat my supper first." the werecat grumbled.

"You can eat it on the way, if we start now we'll reach Surda in four days."

**32 Years AG (Surda 4 Days later)**

"Any minute now, keep strong my lady, you're almost done." the midwife called over the loud screams of pain.

"It hurts, it hurts so much, make it stop, make it STOP!" the lady screached as she crushed her maids hand. The maid grimanced with pain but didn't try to escape. It had been a terrible labour and everyone in attendance felt sympathy towards their Queen. She had held strong all day but it was a lot worse than her first born, Firean and even more so than her second born Korryl. She thought that it would be easier after two children, but she was incredibly wrong. The pain was excrutiating.

"Well, well. Look'y here, just on time, as usual."

Everyone turned to see a strangely dressed young woman, accompanied by a small raggedy boy, enter the room. An elderly attendant broke off from the circle surounding the bed, she came up short a few paces away from the woman. "I'm sorry young lady but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Only the midwife and my lady's maids are permitted to enter this chamber. Surely the guard informed you of this." The woman scowled in the direction of the door, if looks could kill, the guard was surely suffering a painful death.

"Ha! Young lady. Haven't heard that one in a while." Chuckled the woman as she took a step towards the elderly maid. She was short in stature but somehow her shadow seemed to loom over the slightly taller woman. "Now you look here young lady, my name is Angela, you might have heard of me. You should know that I go where I please and that people who get in my way tend to end up in sticky situations. Now move out of my way, your lady is in need of my help." Angela's last words were punctuated by a loud cry of pain from the queen.

The shocked attendants made way quickly for the renowned witch, as she rushed to the queen's side. She placed her hand on the sweating brow of the woman and uttered a short string of words in the ancient language, then winced as a large amount of energy left her system. The queen looked up at the herbalist and sighed contentedly. "Thank you." she smiled and relaxed her shoulders and Anglea moved to view the direct problem, now that she had dealt with the womans pain.

"It seems that the child is the wrong way up." she turned to glare at the midwife and attendants. "Why on earth did you let it progress this far without attempting to turn the babe to a more comfortable position? Never mind the damage is done now, you useless lot of toads." She looked towards the queen and directed towards the the struggling babe, "I'm going to have to turn it as best I can, otherwise it's likely that this will take too long and the babe will die."

"Do whatever is needed, just get the poor child out of me alive. Please!" the woman begged with a heartbroken expression on her face. She would endure anything as long as the child survived healthy and whole.

The next thirty minutes were extremely stressful for both the queen, babe and Angela. Angela had to feed copious amounts of energy to the child to keep it alive whilst she manipulated it into an easier position. Eventually the child was born, and after a few tense moments of silence the beautiful little girl wailed a high keening noise, a new life had been embraced.

"I don't know how to repay you for your help. Without you my daughter and I would not have survived this. Name anything I have to offer and it shall be yours with our eternal gratitude." The queen gushed as she weeped with joy at the mewling infant in her arms.

"It was no trouble, really. I would ask one thing though. I would like to stay close to the childs as she grows. A protector of sorts. If that is agreeable to you?" Angela inquired as she peered intently into the babes ocean blue eyes, trying to see what would make this child so special.

"My husband and I would be honoured to accept your kind offer but that is no reward, it is just more work surely?" the queen asked curriously.

"My lady, I have a feeling that being part of this childs life, will be a reward in it's self." Angela replied criptically.

"Well if you are sure, then we shall have quarters made in the castle for your use. But if you ever have need of anything, do not hesitate to ask." The queen smiled and looked upon the child as it mewled it's agreement.

Angela thanked her and returned to staring into the girls beautiful eyes. "Do you have a name for her yet?" she asked.

"Yes we decided that if it was a girl, we would name her after my mother." the queen looked upon the now sleeping child.

"Her name is Eilianna."

**AN: So what'd ya think, review please!**


End file.
